A light nigth party
by Underground star
Summary: This is a story of fearless vampire killers im not telling anymore so you got to read, my first fic so please no hate... KIER KEMP/DREW WOOLNOUGH enjoy XD


The speakers blared as Kier's house party went on so I went to sit down on the couch "drew what's wrong"? Kier asked me "nothing just a bit tired" I lied, I knew I liked him just couldn't tell him. After about another hour the party died down and it was me, Kier and Laurence left to tidy up a bit then when Laurence was gone it was just me and Kier "drew you haven't been yourself lately what's up"? I looked into his eyes and I froze "Drew, drew" he said waving a hand in front of my face "oh sorry dude just zoned out" I replied blushing "what's up dude you haven't been yourself lately"? he told me "it's just nothing forget about it" I told him "no come on tell me" he commanded "well there is someone I like but I don't know if they like me back" I told him, he sat next to me and looked into my eye's "well you should just go for it take them by surprise" he told me and he was right so I started leaning forward and closed my eyes. Then our lips met it took him a while but he finally started to kiss me back, when we finally parted for air he looked into my brown eye's "oh its me you like" he trailed off looking away, I blushed and replied "yes that's why I couldn't tell you cause I didn't know if you like me that way" he looked back and leaned forward again going our lips again.

I leaned back and let him climb on top of me "of course I do" he cooed, "You wanna go upstairs" he asked nervous "ok" I replied. He took me buy the hand and eagerly pulled me upstairs, once we entered the bedroom he pushed me down and landed on the bed bouncing once. Once again he climbed on me again and that's when I became aware of the problem between my legs "kier" I moaned into his mouth, he sat upright in a sitting position as he unbuttoned my shirt "you ready"? he asked; I nodded I was at a loss for words.

Once my shirt was completely unbuttoned he started kissing my chest gripping one of my nipples between his teeth making me arch and moan. "You like that" he said in a seductive tone "yeah" was my only reply, his hands started wandering lower until he reached my problem, he chuckled when his hand brushed over it "oh that'll have to be taken care off now wont it" he said and I nodded in agreement,

He unzipped my pants and I whined, "what's wrong"? he asked "no fair shirt please" I asked tugging at the bottom of it; he smiled removing his shirt "better"? he asked "much" I replied and he went back to repeating his action tugging down my pants once he got them undone "wow" he said once my erection was shown through my boxers and I blushed. He leaned over me as he kissed me again his tongue entering my mouth as his hand slipped under my boxers, I moaned as soon as his digits wrapped around my member pumping me hard making me moan out from pleasure.

As I moaned his name he let go getting of the bed and unzipping his own pants then his boxers my face dropped as I saw his massive member, I looked up at him in hunger "you wanna go natural" he asked "been tested" I questioned "yes" he smiled and I nodded. He lifted up my legs revealing my entrance he smiled and put a digit into my backside I arched and panted, "please" I asked neediness in my voice "I haven't prepped you enough" he informed me "I don't care" was my response, he sighed and slowly entered me it hurt a lot but I didn't want him to stop, after a while he started thrusting into me.

"Kier harder" I moaned and he picked up his pace thrusting into me hard and rough making me moan, arch and pant on the bed fisting the sheets beneath me. He grabbed my cock and started pumping me in time with his thrusts I could feel myself coming towards my end "Kier I'm gonna….." I moaned as I came all over my stomach and a little on his chest a few more seconds past and he came deep inside me filling me to the brim with his warm juicy liquids, pulling out of me he plopped on the bed beside me wrapping an arm around my waist "thank you Kier that was amazing" I complimented "yeah and Drew you should off just told me you liked me" he told me "I know" I replied "but get some sleep we'll talk in the morning" he told me and I fell into a realm of dreams cuddled up to my lover.


End file.
